YugiMon
by zigmas
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! and Digimon crossover. What would happen, if the ultimate villain got hold of the ultimate controlling device? Only ultimate alliances can break through such nightmare. Finished.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER:

Hi I'm SuperVegeta (aka zigmas) and these are my first fanfic series (at least HERE and public ones).

As you could guess from the name these series will involve THESE Animes:

1. "Yugi" stands for... Yugi Muto from Yu-Gi-Oh! by Kazuki Takahashi.

Characters involved:

a. Yugi Muto - a duellist boy who possesses the Millennium Puzzle, which bonds him with Yami.

b. Yami Yugi - a spirit of an ancient Pharaoh who is trapped in the Millennium Puzzle and can "interchange" with Yugi.

c. Seto Kaiba - the owner of the Kaiba Corporation. He's Yugi's main rival and tries to reclaim world championship from Yugi.

d. Joey Wheeler - Yugi's best friend and an upgrading duellist. He acts funny but is a great friend.

e. Tea Gardener - Yugi's second best friend. She's not quite a duellist but helps her friends a lot.

f. Tristan Taylor - Yugi's third best friend. Quite a crappy duellist but a big show-off, which caused him a lot of trouble.

g. Ryo Bakura - Yugi's "friend". His Millennium Ring contains the spirit of a very evil ancient thief named Yami Bakura.

h. Marik Ishtar - one of the "Grave Keepers". He uses the Millennium Staff to send people to the Shadow Realm.

i. Odeon Ishtar - Marik's stepbrother. He was the only one who could hold Yami Marik back but he eventually failed.

j. Ishizu Ishtar - Marik's older sister. She can see future and past with her Millennium Necklace.

k. Mokuba Kaiba - Seto's little brother. He often gets into trouble with villains because Seto is very responsible for him.

l. Rebecca Hawkins - a very young genius girl who first hated Yugi but later fell in love with him (making Tea jealous).

Places:

a. Kaiba Corporation Island.

b. Battle City.

c. Domino City.

d. Shadow Realm.

e. Cyber Space.

Note:

Most cards and all character names are from the English version of YGO.

Also I chose to make YGO an alternative REAL Earth dimension since most of it is simply a high-tech game.

BTW I will refer to Seto simply as Kaiba since it's the same in the series and sounds quite cool.

Same with Bakura.

2. "Mon" stands for... you guessed right - Digimon by Toei Animation or Bandai or I-have-no-idea-who-else-made-it.

Characters involved:

a. All Chosen aka Digidestined from Adventures 01 and 02 with their digimons.

b. All Tamers with their digimons.

c. Devimon & Myotismon & VenomMyotismon & MaloMyotismon.

d. Etemon & MetalEtemon.

e. MetalSeadramon & Machinedramon & Puppetmon & Piedmon & Apocalimon.

f. Arukenimon & Mummymon & BlackWarGreymon.

g. Azulongmon & Zhukiaomon & Baihumon & Ebonwumon.

h. D-Reaper.

i. Yamaki and his colleagues from Hypnos.

j. Lots of random digimons.

Places:

a. Digiworld Adventures.

b. Digiworld Tamers.

c. Earth Adventures.

d. Earth Tamers.

e. Ocean of Darkness.

Note:

I will use the English names for everybody.

Both Digimon dimensions are the REAL alternatives of Earth.

So now we have THREE "Earths".

THE IDEA:

I was very impressed by (recently read) "Pokemon vs Digimon" fanfic and decided to make something similar.

Actually I used to "create" such inter-Anime fightings in my imagination many times.

Especially after I see any REAL inter-Anime references (like DragonBall into Dr.Slump) and vice versa.

I also planned to include DragonBall in here (even put it in the beginning as SonYugiMon and wrote the above section for it).

But... I changed my mind! Actually Duel Monsters are ALMOST Digimon and Goku has nothing to do with them both.

Well we'll see - maybe I'll change my mind.

Some more about that fanfic:

I REALLY loved this part:

QUOTE

Mewtwo points his hand at Birdramon and begins to wave it around.

Birdramon begins to fly around wherever Mewtwo's hand is pointing.

Then, Mewtwo closes his fist slightly, and Birdramon's wings are blown off.

Mewtwo closes his first a bit further, and Birdramon's talons explode.

Mewtwo makes a full fist, and Birdramon's head explodes.

He then puts his fingers in a gun position, pretends to fire the imaginary gun, and Birdramon's body explodes in a red-pinkish mist.

Author: First, no, Mewtwo is not a Frieza rip-off.

Second, yes, he probably is powerful enough to do something like that, but I expect that Mewtwo has more style than that (not to say Frieza doesn't have style). :)

And finally, why would Mewtwo even kill Pikachu in the first place?

/QUOTE

COOOOOL!

I fully agree that Mewtwo and Freezer ARE very alike in their fighting style!

Actually Mewtwo's "Psychic Ball" (or whatever black "fireball" he charges with his paws) is so "DragonBall'ic"!

BTW Jinzo from YGO uses a very similar attack!

And finally...

YugiMon chapter 1 "Prologue":

It was the last duel of the Battle City Tournament finals held by Seto Kaiba at the Kaiba Corporation Island, Yugi Muto vs Marik Ishtar.

Yugi used all his best cards but Marik seemed to be unstoppable.

Yugi succeeded in summoning Slifer The Celestial Dragon but Marik easily destroyed it with a powerful attack.

He put his Winged Dragon of Ra in Phoenix Mode to destroy Slifer.

The huge fiery dragon turned into a phoenix and went aflame.

Then it rushed onto the long red two-mouthed dragon.

Slifer simply broke apart into pixels and disappeared.

Now Marik was preparing to destroy Yugi.

Marik merged with Ra thus giving it all but one his Life Points and raising its Attack Power to 4000+.

Then Ra opened its mouth and began accumulating fire energy, which formed a gigantic fireball.

Marik attacked Yugi directly but Yugi used the card Kaiba gave him, Devil's Sanctuary.

This card produced a strange black piece of junk called Metal Devil Token.

_**"I will destroy you, Pharaoh!"**_

_**"I don't think so. Look more carefully."**_

Marik now saw his own eye blinking onto the metal junk meaning that Ra's target became himself.

It would cause Marik's defeat if he didn't use Fusion Cancel which tore Marik apart from Ra and stopped the attack.

This even gave Marik all his Life Points back.

Now Yugi used his Multiply card on the Metal Devil Token and triplicated it.

It costed him 1000 Life Points but he managed to summon Obelisk the Tormentor.

And since Ra has gone back to the Cemetery, nothing stood between Marik and the enormous blue statue-like warrior creature.

_**"Obelisk, direct attack at his Life Points with your fist!"**_

Obelisk striked at Marik's Life Points dealing him a whole 4000 damage!

But Marik wasn't defeated yet - he had some 700 LP left.

Marik was almost sent flying backwards.

_**"I... won't... be... defeated..! Thank you for dealing me such a big damage - now I can activate THIS! Hahahahaha!"**_

Marik activated his Metal Reflect Slime Trap card and created a copy of Obelisk.

Then he fused it with his indestructible Revival Slime and now had the mighty light-blue Obelisk Slime protecting his Life Points against any attempt of Yugi.

Yugi tried to destroy it though.

But it simply caused Obelisk Slime to explode all over the Field only... to quickly regenerate itself!

Finally Yugi drew a card that let him sacrifice Marik's indestructible monster.

This caused Obelisk to use its effect since Obelisk Slime was actually a fusion of two monsters.

The blue giant held both monsters in its hands with two ultra bright lightnings striking at them.

Obelisk's Attack Power grew to infinity and it seemed to be Marik's end.

But Marik was prepared and stopped this attack too.

He again summoned Ra in Phoenix Mode and tried to destroy Obelisk but Yugi played Monster Reborn and shielded Obelisk with Slifer.

This highly impressed Kaiba who was watching the duel along with Yugi's friends and Ishizu.

But Marik activated a new card that gave him another chance.

Now he again merged with Ra and made its Attack Power higher than Obelisk's.

Yugi was going to lose...

But he didn't!

As soon as Marik started the attack, Yugi played Ragnarok.

This card let him destroy any monster on the Field if he removes all his monsters from the game.

The wonderful event happened - all Yugi's monsters, even Obelisk and Slifer, went onto Ra thus destroying it instantly.

Yugi's Black Magician and Black Magician Girl combined their staffs and threw a shiny magic fireball at Ra's remnants evaporating it.

But... Marik just laughed loudly.

_**"You have no more monsters that could attack me, Pharaoh! Hahaha! And I still have ONE Life Point left!"**_

Yugi was very confused...

But suddenly somebody spoke up.

_**"Master Marik, fight that evil one..! I believe in you."**_

It was nobody else but... Odeon who finally woke up from the "sleep" caused by Marik's Millennium Staff.

Odeon appeared to be stronger than any magic.

And a miracle happened.

The real Marik that was hanging in shadows at Yami Marik's side woke up!

Seeing this, Yugi who was also hanging near Yami's side told him to use his Puzzle and switch both Mariks.

Now it was Yami Marik in the shadows and the real one stood on the arena.

Yami Marik started begging his other half to join him and crush Yugi but to no use.

_**"My Pharaoh, I'm very sorry for all I have done since this evil one was created by my anger. Please forgive me. And as for now, I simply give up and thus the evil Marik will simply disappear in the shadows."**_

And it really happened.

But... Though the duel should be over by now, it wasn't!

And the shadows were getting thicker and darker...

Suddenly a strange shadow, more of a vampire than of a human, flew at a lightning speed and tore the Millennium Staff out of Marik's hands.

Everybody just stood speechless that quick it was.

To be continued...

------------------

Author's Notes:

I gave all my best to describe the last three (though I thought the last one would be enough) episodes of Yugi vs Marik in the Battle City finals.

I hope you liked it.

And if you have seen this I think you'll agree it is very close to the TV series.

I also referred mostly to Yugi instead of Yami because it's easier to say so.

I mean Yugi and Yami are something like a twin person.

And there are too many "Yamis" - Yugi, Marik, even Bakura...

So you won't be confused if I simply say Yugi.

If you are angry for not seeing any Digimon here - just WAIT until the next chapter!

Or maybe you guessed who the shadow was?

Also YGO is the best game I ever saw on Anime.

"Off-topic":

For those who didn't watch YGO - I'll stress the names of some characters:

Yu'gi Mu'to Ya'mi Se'to Ka'iba Te'a Baku'ra Ma'rik I'shtar O'deon Ishi'zu Mo'kuba

I think other names are readable simply by English rules.

P.S.

ALL of my fanfics were checked with Word and their structure was also altered.

NOW most of the sentences are made into separate "paragraphs" for better view.

The text was edited a bit, too.

ENJOY:)


	2. Myotismon disappears

YugiMon chapter 2 "Myotismon Disappears":

...Several years ago:

It has been quite a long time since everybody started searching for the eighth Chosen.

Myotismon was getting frustrated while other Chosen were quite desperate.

Of course no one knew it was Kari they all were searching for.

Myotismon gave his henchmons the fake Crests so they could spot the Chosen but it still didn't work.

Until... It was almost evening and Gatomon was very tired of searching.

She walked by the rooftops just to use some rest.

Suddenly she found herself staring through a window at a very young girl who was playing with her cat.

Gatomon felt really strange...

And then... Her fake Crest REACTED!

Gatomon jumped at least some 3m up from seeing this.

She sneaked into the house and tried to get closer to the girl.

She was told to kill the Chosen and now she was preparing to use her claws...

But... she couldn't!

And then the girl looked at her.

Gatomon almost exploded from this.

Suddenly she felt she could never harm this gentle girl who looked at her without any fear at all.

And just then...

_**"Pepper Breath!"**_

Gatomon jumped very quickly as Agumon's attack flew towards her.

_**"Hey YOU! Leave this girl alone!"**_

_**"But..."**_

_**"No buts. Go away!"**_

_**"But I won't hurt her! Listen to me! Myotismon is after the eighth Chosen and I'm almost sure she's the one he looks for."**_

_**"Total crap. I don't believe you."**_

But Kari suddenly felt Gatomon wouldn't harm her.

She calmed Agumon down and invited Gatomon inside for a talk.

...Many events happened afterwards and finally Myotismon brought the whole city asleep and was even more powerful than ever.

Now he and all eight Chosen were on the roof fighting each other.

Myotismon caught Kari and was threatening her and the others.

All digimons (except Gatomon) were now Ultras but even with that they could make Myotismon no harm at all since he simply dodged all of their attacks.

Now he was going to really harm Kari and this made Gatomon so angry she suddenly digivolved to Angewomon!

The angel raised her hands and gathered the attacks of all the others.

And then she shot her infamous Celestial Arrow at Myotismon, evaporating him.

Everybody was so happy that they didn't notice that Myotismon WASN'T defeated yet.

All Chosen went to their homes mostly with their families and tried to rest a bit.

It was Izzy who discovered that Myotismon wasn't killed yet.

He quickly called the others and they all came to the place where the evilmon was.

But it wasn't just Myotismon there!

It was already VenomMyotismon that terrorized the city.

He was so strong that even the two most powerful Ultras: WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon were defeated in seconds.

Just then Izzy found out that VenomMyotismon was a Mega.

So it was almost unbelievable for them to defeat him with Ultras.

Even Angemon with Angewomon were useless against him.

Then Izzy remembered getting a strange letter with a prophecy about some hidden light powers.

He suggested that Angemon and Angewomon should give their powers to Agumon and Gabumon.

Both angels "shot" their light attacks at their partners' brothers' digimons.

Suddenly Agumon and Gabumon WARP digivolved to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

And those were Megas!

Now VenomMyotismon should have a hard time.

The fight was terribly hard but eventually WarGreymon blew a hole in VenomMyotismon and MetalGarurumon finished him with an Ice Wolf Claw.

VenomMyotismon should just fall apart into data but... for some strange reason from the midst of the explosion flew a normal Myotismon and disappeared in nowhere.

Neither Chosen's Digivices nor Izzy's laptop could find out where he went.

So the children thought Myotismon simply delayed his death for a few seconds.

But they were terribly wrong.

..."Meanwhile" somewhere else in Japan:

Yamaki was very concerned about a new wild digimon he was now monitoring.

This one was so strong he destroyed at least ten digital destroyers.

For some strange reason this digimon wasn't about to appear in the real world but just wandered around its borders.

It was really strange.

...Back at the Kaiba Corporation Island:

Everybody had already overcome the shock and now Yugi was announced to be the winner of the Battle City Tournament.

He was warmly congratulated by his friends and even Kaiba said it was quite interesting though he said this with a scowl.

Yugi was really happy he saved the world from the evil Marik and even helped his real aka good side find himself.

Little he knew that his adventures were just beginning and his future enemies were much more than any Marik can be.

To be continued...

------------------

Author's Notes:

I'm sorry but I'm almost sure I mixed something in the VenomMyotismon battle - it has been at least two years since I watched Adventures 01 though I watch Tamers NOW (for some third time actually) and I even saw Frontiers (though I find it the worst part of the whole Digi-series).

Also I don't watch it in English... so I'm not sure if I can translate the attacks correctly.

If you still think you hadn't enough Digimon - be ready to see Yugi meeting Tai or Takato!

Actually I planned to "implant" Yugi into Digimon WITHOUT any YGO-based plot as some "weird character from nowhere" but then changed my mind.

Also I will use YGO cards A LOT since I'll try to "digimonize" them.

(Well, Kaiba already created the holographic stuff.)

The only problem I'm thinking about is how to "measure" the strength of a digimon in order to compare it to a duel monster.

But... I WILL come up with some solution.

So enjoy the stories and good luck trying to imagine those battles if you never saw them on TV...

Heh-heh-heh!

Oh yeah, one more thing.

I'm almost sure that I WON'T write long chapters but rather create a few more.

I really hate reading 50-sheet long stories!

Now about "meanwhile" - it's because you CAN'T compare times in different dimensions, silly!

And one more thing.

I really prefer "Chosen" rather than "Digidestined" since it sounds WAY cooler. :)


	3. Waking the Dragons

YugiMon chapter 3 "Waking The Dragons":

Yugi was walking on the street when he suddenly heard a voice.

_**"Pharaoh, help us. We need you..."**_

The voice seemed to come from nowhere but it was loud enough to be heard.

It continued to call him.

Yugi ran in the "direction" the voice was calling him.

Suddenly he fell onto the ground and went unconscious.

But he could still hear the voice.

He realized that he was now inside the Millennium Puzzle and Yami stood by his side.

This wasn't too unusual since Yugi used to "travel" through the maze of the Puzzle trying to help Yami find out secrets of his past life.

But now it wasn't their initiative.

So they ran trying to follow the voice.

Eventually they ran into a huge room and saw three huge statues that looked like dragons.

Suddenly Black Magician Girl appeared in front of them!

_**"My Pharaoh, we are in a desperate need for your help! There is an evil force that is going to destroy all the monsters. And then it will come for your world too. As you see, all monsters live in a separate world but since ancient times there always were people who managed to contact them and bring them to your world. You are one of them. Please help us stop the evil creature!"**_

_**"But what can I possibly do? I don't even know what we are talking about..." **_

_**"Well, that strange creature is called Leviathan and its goal is to eliminate all the monsters by absorbing their powers."**_

_**"OK, I'll try."**_

_**"Now, my Pharaoh, these are the legendary dragons of Atlantis: Timeos, Hermos and Cretias. They were the force that stopped Leviathan 10.000 years ago from destroying the world. You must free one of them and it will join you."**_

_**"What must I do?"**_

_**"Pull the sword out of his head and then call his name: Timeos."**_

_**"OK..."**_

Yugi and Yami took the sword and started pulling it.

It didn't move at the beginning but suddenly was pulled out.

A bright light lighted the room.

Yugi and Yami saw a card appearing by them.

_**"TIMEOS!"**_

The dragon turned into a mass of light and rushed into the card.

Now it was Timeos' picture onto it!

Suddenly Yugi woke up.

He reached for his pocket and found the Eye of Timeos card there.

The blue dragon was now in his possession.

Yugi thought he should go to the museum where the stone showing him duelling Kaiba as ancient Egyptians was.

When he got there, Yami took over the control and took Slifer, Obelisk and Ra out of his pocket.

Then he turned them to the stone.

But suddenly he felt a dark force overcoming them.

Also some strange screams were heard from the outside.

Yugi ran out and saw a bunch of monsters roaming the city!

Then he saw his friends nearby.

He ran to them.

"Oh, this Kaiba has gone too far with his Duel Disks!"

"JOEY! Don't be an idiot! I really don't think Kaiba has something to do with THIS!"

"Tea is right. I doubt it too."

Then they saw Yugi.

_**"Hi, guys!"**_

_**"Hi, Yugi!"**_

_**"Joey blames Kaiba as usual..!"**_

_**"Guys, I don't think it's a Duel Disk causing this..."**_

_**"WHAT?"**_

_**"Yeah, I think those are REAL monsters."**_

_**"Yugi, explain that immediately!"**_

_**"Well..."**_

Suddenly the sky became very dark and a strange "eye" appeared in the sky.

It started sucking the monsters.

Yugi remembered Black Magician Girl speaking about Leviathan.

This must be IT.

Suddenly Leviathan blew a huge hurricane in Yugi's direction.

Everybody screamed.

Then Yami interchanged with Yugi and took Timeos out.

He raised the card towards the sky.

_**"TIMEOS! I need you!"**_

Suddenly the card "spat" the huge green dragon, which flapped his wings and breathed out a huge blast of fire.

The blast struck at the hurricane, destroyed it and then struck at Leviathan's "eye" breaking it apart.

The sky became light again and the monsters disappeared.

...At Hypnos:

Yamaki was watching the monitor that showed the presence of a wild digimon still wandering around.

Suddenly the screen changed!

It was obvious that the digimon was finally going to appear in the real world!

To be continued...

------------------

Author's Notes:

More of YGO-based stuff...

But I really want Yugi to be fully stuffed before he gets to the Digiworld (or wherever).

Actually this chapter is based on the first episode of the "Waking the Dragons" season of YGO.

The events take place a few days after Yugi defeated Marik in the "Enter the Shadow Realm" season.

I planned to add Dartz and all his staff but then thought it would be too many characters and too much plot to write - since I would have to write the REAL plot from YGO.

So I only left Leviathan and the legendary dragons of Atlantis.

Since I heard their names only in GERMAN I wrote them as I understood the transcription... time'os her'mos kri'ties.

BTW the idea of the "Duel Monsters Digiworld" is actually from YGO!

I didn't make this up!

That's WHY I chose YGO to interact with Digimon - a very similar idea of creatures.

Even more alike than it would be with Pokemon since those are just weird animals and digimons are DIGITAL creatures.

(Not forgetting to say pokemons DON'T speak "human" - too stupid? HAHAHA!)

You can view Kaiba's Duel Disk system as a temporary one-way "digi-portal".

One more thing.

I will not use "a/an/the" with most of the Duel Monsters since that's not a species but a name like Tai would be.

I mean Black Magician Girl is a "person" and not a "species name" though you rarely write "a Gatomon" unless it's WILD.

To be more precise, I won't write those with any humanoid monsters OR the unique ones.

By unique I mean the most important or well known like Blue Eyes White Dragon, which isn't humanoid or rare, but it's unique in its own (Kaiba) way.

GOT IT?

Besides the same is with BlackWarGreymon - "Black" is NOT just its colour but rather a part of its name.

Almost the same will be with genders - but of course mainly with humanoids.

I don't like a dragon to be "him"... :)

Oh, and about strengths.

I decided to make such Attack Points: Rookie1000; Champion1500; Ultra2000; Mega3000.

Of course with a lot of fluctuations based on "the rule of the thumb".

(If you haven't noticed yet - I'm a big fan of Yu-Gi-Oh!)


	4. Leomon's new old Master

YugiMon chapter 4 "Leomon's New Old Master":

...A week ago:

Myotismon was wandering around the Ocean of Darkness thinking of something evil as usual.

Suddenly he felt that somebody was following him.

He quickly turned around and saw... Devimon.

_**"I have a really worthy suggestion for you. As we BOTH know though you're an Ultra and I'm still a Champion, but MY evil is much more... evil than yours. So if you would get me a very interesting thing I would help you to become SO evil you could destroy your enemies with a glance!"**_

_**"And you think I'm gonna trust YOU?"**_

_**"It's up to you. But I ensure you that you won't regret since you will have no such FEELING as a regret!"**_

_**"So what must I do?"**_

...Yesterday:

_**"That Devimon. I'm so bored waiting for the event that I will fall asleep OR go destroy the whole Digiworld"**_

...A bit later:

_**"Five minutes left before the event... I must get ready."**_

Myotismon was very upset because he had to wait the whole week and couldn't do anything evil during that time - just to save his strength.

A portal opened.

Myotismon saw some strange dark mist coming from the portal and understood it was his turn now.

He flew into the portal and felt as something would throw him through the time and space continuum.

He then landed on some sort of an arena.

And just then he saw the thing he was looking for - the Millennium Staff!

He quickly flew towards the blond wild-haired person and pulled the staff out of his hands.

And disappeared as quickly as possible.

...Elsewhere today:

Takato was walking with Guilmon back home after a hard battle.

That stupid digimon made them so exhausted...

Then Takato saw Henry with Terriermon standing and watching birds.

He came closer and was about to speak up when Rika shouted from a distance: "Hi guys!"

Actually Takato hadn't too much what to speak about but this was still annoying.

Rika with Renamon walked to them and asked: "Have you seen Jen recently? I wonder if she learned how to use Card Slash on Leomon."

_**"Let's go and check this out!"**_

_**"Yeah, we simply have nothing to do right now"**_

...At Jen's:

_**"Card Slash! White Wings!"**_

_**"?"**_

_**"WHAT? Leomon, you don't like those PRETTY wings?"**_

_**"...Jen..."**_

_**"I said WINGS and you WILL fly!"**_

_**"...JEN... I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHT!"**_

_**"WHAAAAT? Such a strong digimon and... a chicken?"**_

Leomon blushed heavily.

_**"...Yeah..."**_

_**"We'll have to do something about that later... Card Slash! WarGreymon's Shield!"**_

A big yellow shield with a sun on it grew onto Leomon's right hand.

_**"Finally! At least THIS one is working..!"**_

_**"Jen, it's the doorbell!"**_

_**"Thanks, I'll open... Oh, hi guys!"**_

_**"How's going?"**_

_**"Well, Leomon can now use the WarGreymon's Shield..."**_

_**"Oh, that's cool. Isn't it, Henry?"**_

_**"I guess."**_

_**"Moumantai..!"**_

_**"Meaning?"**_

_**"No, nothing special..."**_

_**"Come on, Terriermon, you can tell us!"**_

_**"What do you want from me?"**_

_**"Hahahaha! OK, you won!"**_

_**"Moumantai..!"**_

_**"Not again..!"**_

_**"Even Guilmon is more polite. Sometimes."**_

_**"Takato..!"**_

_**"Sorry!"**_

_**"NO, it's a DIGIMON"**_

...A few miles to the north:

A portal has just opened and a very dark black-winged digimon flew out of it.

He was holding something in his hand and looked very angry and excited.

He stood for a while motionless thinking what he should do now.

_**"Pyro Sphere!"**_

A red fireball nearly touched him but he was faster and dodged it.

Now he saw four kids coming towards him with their digimons.

And one of the digimons was just the one HE was looking for!

Devimon (him, of course!) moved towards the kids.

_**"Diamond Storm!"**_

Devimon dodged Renamon's icy attack with bigger tension but he remained untouched.

After few more attacks Devimon suddenly turned to face Leomon and pointed with his thing in Leomon's direction.

A bright light shone at the end of the staff.

Leomon screamed loudly and then dropped onto the ground.

Everybody was frightened.

But Jen quickly regained her mind and walked to Leomon.

He was unconscious or at least seemed like that.

But just then...

Devimon swung the Millennium Staff (oh, you guessed about it already? smart kid you are!) and Leomon jumped to his feet.

His eyes were bright red and burnt with anger.

_**"Kill them all! Immediately!"**_

Leomon growled at Devimon's command and turned to Jen.

She almost collapsed.

Devimon laughed so loud he almost exploded.

_**"Ok, you brats! I'll torture you later. I wonder if I can capture Patamon like this too..."**_

And he disappeared together with Leomon.

...In Battle City:

_**"WOW! That green dragon is awesome!"**_

_**"Yugi... Look at THIS please."**_

_**"What's that red card?"**_

_**"Meet Claw of Hermos!"**_

_**"What? You too?"**_

_**"I too WHAT?"**_

_**"Never mind... Then I wonder who's got Claw of Cretias..."**_

_**"I'VE GOT IT."**_

_**"Kaiba?"**_

_**"Oh! A blue dragon too!"**_

To be continued...

------------------

Author's Notes:

I really get confused by some names.

Why Jeri is Jen and Jenrya is Henry?

Why Izumi is both Zoe's name and Izzy's surname?

I really don't understand what are those changes for?

Also I REALLY doubt Terriermon says "moumantai" - I misspelled it for some 100..!

But it's how I hear his "special".

And finally, I FINALLY got to the FANFIC part of my... fanfic!

The first three chapters were just me retelling the TV series but NOW it's ALL my creation!

ENJOY!


	5. A trip to nowhere

YugiMon chapter 5 "A Trip To Nowhere":

Yugi, Joey and Kaiba each now possessed a legendary dragon.

But little they knew what did that mean.

So Yugi suggested asking at least somebody to find out.

He walked with all of his friends (and Kaiba of course) to the museum.

The mysterious stone has become blurred and pale but this meant nothing until they knew more about the past.

They stood watching the stone when suddenly a little yellow-haired girl ran into the hall.

_**"Hi, Yugi! Why, how I missed you!"**_

_**"?"**_

_**"And who's THAT?"**_

_**"Tea, I have no idea..."**_

_**"Yugi, dear! Don't you recognize me?"**_

_**"Not really... REBECCA?"**_

_**"REBECCA? Wasn't she a KID?"**_

_**"Well, I changed my haircut. AND I'm not JUST a kid - I'm a GENIUS kid! I'm a college student already!"**_

_**"Yeh-yeh, RIGHT..!"**_

_**"YES I AM! Here's my student's record book!"**_

_**"...Wow!"**_

_**"So what are you guys doing here anyway?"**_

_**"Look what we've got!"**_

_**"Hmm... Very interesting. My grandpa showed me something like that..."**_

_**"WHAT?"**_

_**"Well, he recently discovered some strange underwater place and is now there studying it. But he showed me some pictures from there - especially some wall pictures with DUEL MONSTERS onto them..!"**_

_**"So you mean Yami ISN'T the one who created the Shadow Game?"**_

_**"No, Yugi. I think it had been played for at least 5000 years BEFORE Yami."**_

_**"And where?"**_

_**"In the city of Atlantis!"**_

_**"ATLANTIS? What does THAT have to do with Duel Monsters?"**_

_**"I'm not sure but I think they are REAL..!"**_

_**"Rebecca, you are right..! I was recently called by Black Magician Girl and she said to me exactly the same you are speaking about..."**_

_**"You mean you SPOKE to HER?"**_

_**"More of a dream but it WAS real. It was her who gave me Timeos."**_

_**"Ah, it's a pity she didn't meet ME..! I had to speak to Jinzo - and it's not the prettiest monster, you know..."**_

_**"Wheeler, you have to act like an idiot, don't you..? By the way I was guided by Blue Eyes White Dragon and somehow understood its thoughts."**_

_**"Hey you, Kaiba-the-millionaire-guy! Stop that!"**_

_**"Guys, please stop arguing..!"**_

_**"So, Rebecca, what's the plan?"**_

_**"Well, I guess we might use Kaiba's virtual reality systems and try to contact the monsters once again. Maybe they'll tell us what we should do..."**_

_**"Ok, let's go."**_

...Somewhere else:

Devimon was laughing loudly.

He was finally able to destroy those Chosen brats that killed him some time ago.

And now... he didn't know WHO will be his first victim.

...At Tai's:

Kari was picking up a dress for her birthday party next day.

She was driving Gatomon crazy by asking what should she wear.

Finally she decided and threw that dress onto the bed.

Now it was time to EAT!

Kari went to the kitchen and took a HUGE jar of peanut butter.

And then some bread.

And of course a knife.

Then she sat down at the table and started making sandwiches.

Suddenly Gatomon screamed almost in ultrasonic!

Kari ran to the room and saw...

...Tai was walking with Agumon and chatting wildly.

Agumon suggested giving Kari a whistle as a birthday present and Tai mocked this stupid idea more and more.

Suddenly they heard both Gatomon and Kari screaming aloud.

Tai ran into the house and saw... his nightmare!

It was nobody else but Devimon standing there and threatening Kari with his strange staff.

...At Kaiba's secret technology centre:

_**"Put these on. They'll transport you to the virtual reality."**_

_**"Mokuba, please monitor us."**_

_**"Ok, Seto. BE careful, big brother. You remember Big Five's menace, don't you?"**_

_**"Don't worry, I'll be back soon."**_

_**"Here we go again! Oh, I hate this..!"**_

To be continued...

------------------

Author's Notes:

If you think I made up the thing about Rebecca (and her feelings) - you are WRONG!

Though I didn't "invite" Arthur Hawkins (her grandpa) because he's just a very secondary character but the scene of Rebecca hugging Yugi and jealousy-exploding Tea was actually one of the funniest moments of YGO. :)

But I DID make up the way Hermos and Cretias were obtained since it wasn't told in the series.

Everything else is a pure fanfic.


	6. Mysteries must be solved

YugiMon chapter 6 "Mysteries Must Be Solved":

Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Rebecca, and Tea put some strange helmets on.

Those were connected by wires with the main computer operated by Mokuba.

Tristan suggested staying with Mokuba in case they would need to protect the others.

Mokuba pressed the button and everybody was seeing a bright light and had a feeling of flying at a high speed.

After a few seconds they "landed" in a jungle-like place.

Kaiba "touched" through a tree and now was confident it was his virtual reality world, Cyber Space.

They started walking.

The place was densely inhabited by illusionary monsters along with some realistic birds and animals.

Nothing seemed to disturb their way but also nothing useful happened.

Suddenly a vortex came out of nowhere.

It moved very fast and was going in their direction.

Everybody ran at their max but it wasn't helping them.

Very soon the vortex caught up with them and... swallowed them immediately.

...Elsewhere:

A portal has just opened.

Five people were thrown out of it and spread all over the ground making loud noise.

A black four-legged armoured dinosaur with a horn was roaming nearby.

One of the humans noticed it and screamed aloud.

Everybody turned and saw it too.

One of them quickly took a card from his pocket and placed it onto a strange device on his left wrist.

The device changed its form and a hologram of a sworded Minotaur emerged near the guy.

_**"Minotaur, destroy that monster NOW!"**_

The creature charged at the dino and tried to cut it in half but... failed!

The Minotaur was the one to fall apart into pixels and disappear.

_**"Oh no! It's stronger than Kaiba's Minotaur..! What should we do..?"**_

_**"Demon Summon, destroy that dino with your lightning!"**_

A huge sculled mess of bones emerged near Yugi and threw its lightning at the dino.

The dinosaur growled and dropped to the ground.

_**"WHAT?"**_

_**"Why is that monster still in one piece?"**_

_**"Calm down, I'll use my super computer to find this out."**_

_**"I'm sure it wasn't due to any of MY Duel Disks."**_

_**"Yeah, we know that, Kaiba-brat!"**_

_**"JOEY!"**_

_**"Let's wait if Rebecca can find anything about it."**_

_**"...Guys..."**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"...I don't think THAT is a Duel Monster..!"**_

_**"Then it must be again some virtual creature of Kaiba's!"**_

_**"I never created such idiotic creatures! I really prefer T-Rexes instead!"**_

_**"NO! It 's something REALLY unusual."**_

...At Tai's:

Devimon was approaching Kari and his staff shone brighter with every second.

Tai ran and tried to stop Devimon but was thrown backwards easily.

Agumon thought about digivolving but the room was too small to sustain Greymon.

And his Pepper Breaths were just tickling Devimon.

Kari felt almost collapsing since it seemed that Devimon was trying to control her mind.

He would succeed if Gatomon didn't jump onto him pummelling with her claws all over his face.

Devimon scowled and suddenly disappeared.

_**"I'll be back!"**_

Kari finally regained her consciousness and now looked at Tai wondering what was this all about.

Neither of them had an idea.

...Elsewhere:

Devimon was cursing loudly...

_**"So what if I can't control humans - I still can control their DIGIMONS! I will make Angemon and Angewomon kill each other! YESSS! HAHAHAHAHA!"**_

...Elsewhere near Monochromon:

_**"Guys, look!"**_

_**"Well, it says 'Digimon Analyser'... What does THAT mean?"**_

_**"It means, Wheeler, that THAT creature is definitely NOT a Duel Monster! And I think my virtual reality has become even cooler than I imagined!"**_

_**"Rebecca, please explain..!"**_

_**"If I would be able to... Well, I think we somehow were teleported to some strange place that is not a virtual reality but it has some strange creatures called digimons living in it."**_

_**"WOW!"**_

_**"So HOW are we gonna get HOME?"**_

_**"No idea..."**_

_**"Hey LOOK! Somebody is approaching us."**_

...Nearby:

Davis, Yolei and Cody were walking fast.

They have gotten an alarm about something bad happening in the Digiworld but they didn't know what exactly happened.

Suddenly they saw a group of people nearby.

They walked towards them and saw a Monochromon lying next to them unconscious.

_**"Hi guys! My name's Davis and these are Yolei and Cody. And who are you?"**_

_**"Hi! My name's Yugi and I think we were teleported here by an accident..."**_

_**"Teleported? From where? Maybe... you are some new Chosen?"**_

_**"And what are those 'Chosen'?"**_

_**"Chosen are the kids that... Ah, NOW I see the point - NO digimons..!"**_

_**"DIGIMONS? What ARE those digimons?"**_

_**"Digimon stands for Digital Monster if you were asking."**_

_**"Hmm... Almost Duel Monsters..."**_

_**"DUEL MONSTERS?"**_

_**"ENOUGH! We must find the way out of here and stop Leviathan until it's too late!"**_

_**"Kaiba..!"**_

_**"No, I MEAN IT!"**_

_**"Kaiba is right. Davis, please tell us where we are?"**_

_**"Digiworld."**_

_**"?"**_

_**"Oh, I'd love Izzy was here..!"**_

_**"Well, Digiworld is a place where digimons live - it's some sort of a digital virtual reality or whatever... I MUST be wrong about something..."**_

_**"Just like Kaiba's - messed up and boring."**_

_**"And where are you from?"**_

_**"Japan actually."**_

_**"JAPAN? And where exactly?"**_

_**"Domino City."**_

_**"Never heard of that."**_

_**"Oh well, never mind."**_

_**"Ok guys, I think you can stick to us. It will be safer."**_

_**"Thanks."**_

_**"Oh, and if you wanna see some digimons - just go round that corner. You can meet there our friends Ken and TK with our digimons. They are waiting for us."**_

_**"Let's go."**_

To be continued...

------------------

Author's Notes:

Actually I think NONE at this time.

Funny.

But not as funny as Joey trying to make Kaiba kick his ass. :)


	7. Lord of the Ring

YugiMon chapter 7 "Lord Of The Ring":

...Back in Kaiba Corporation's technology centre:

Mokuba was running from one button to the other not knowing what to do.

The monitoring showed that everybody had been teleported to some strange location but no info was given about where exactly.

It was like disappearing into the air.

Suddenly the door was kicked away and a grey-haired guy stood there, his eyes throwing lightnings of anger.

_**"Bakura? What's up with you? OH NO! Not again..!"**_

_**"YES! I'm no longer your friend Bakura - I'm the ancient spirit that will make your life into nightmares! Hahahaha!"**_

Tristan tried to stop Yami Bakura but was thrown aside when his Millennium Ring was activated.

_**"Do not try to stop me or ELSE..!"**_

_**"What do you want in here?"**_

_**"I must go to the place where Pharaoh is and STEAL his Puzzle! And YOU won't stop ME!"**_

Yami Bakura went to the machine and activated another helmet.

Then he put it on and disappeared in the same way Yugi did.

Mokuba just stood there helpless.

...In the Digiworld:

Yugi went round the corner and finally saw Ken and TK.

But he was almost stunned seeing all the digimons.

_**"These are like animals? Just that?"**_

_**"Well, not ALL digimons look like animals - most DON'T."**_

_**"Yugi, meet Ken and TK AND Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Patamon and Armadillomon."**_

_**"Hi! Hi! Hi!"**_

_**"They TALK?"**_

_**"...Just as I thought."**_

_**"Ha! And those are the digimons? How pitiful!"**_

_**"Don't say that - they are very strong after they digivolve."**_

_**"Meaning? Is that some kind of a Magic card or effect?"**_

_**"What do you mean? We don't use any cards..."**_

_**"HA!"**_

_**"...Digivolve... Oh, there - digivolve means transforming temporarily to some higher and stronger form of the digimon."**_

_**"Thanks, Rebecca. And Kaiba, please stop making Davis nervous."**_

_**"Rebecca, I'm sure you would be glad to meet Izzy - he's the biggest computer maniac I know..!"**_

_**"Why not."**_

_**"Guys, let's go find what the alarm was about!"**_

_**"...Everybody stops NOW!"**_

_**"...Who's THAT?"**_

_**"BAKURA? What are you doing here? And HOW?"**_

_**"Don't be ridiculous, Pharaoh! You know the power of my Millennium Ring, don't you?"**_

_**"PHARAOH?"**_

_**"...Sort of..."**_

_**"So, Pharaoh, wanna DUEL?"**_

Bakura's Ring shone brightly and then he activated his Duel Disk.

Yugi interchanged with Yami and did the same.

Davis' jaw almost reached the ground..!

_**"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"**_

_**"I summon Drillago in attack mode!"**_

A strange creature with four drills instead of legs emerged from the ground.

All the Chosen watched without being able to say a thing.

_**"My turn. I summon Magnet Warrior Gamma in defence mode and set these two cards face-down."**_

_**"I don't care about your stupid warrior. I sacrifice Drillago in order to summon Hell Poemer. Your Gamma is gone."**_

The newly emerged monster sprang towards Yugi and cut Gamma in half thus depixelating it.

_**"I summon Magnet Warrior Alpha again in defence mode."**_

_**"How useless. I summon Juragedo in attack mode. Hell Poemer, destroy his Alpha! Juragedo, direct attack at his Life Points!"**_

Alpha was depixelated too and Juragedo struck at Yugi harshly.

The Chosen were stunned again when they saw digits in the air going from 4000 down to 2300.

_**"Thanks, Bakura! Now I activate Time Machine. It allows me to bring Alpha back to the Field. And with my Monster Reborn I can bring Gamma back too. Watch this - I summon Magnet Warrior Beta! Alpha, Beta, Gamma - unite and form the mighty Magnet Valkyrion!"**_

All three Magnet Warriors broke into pieces and then rearranged into a huge machine with metal wings.

_**"WOW! That's almost DNA digivolve!"**_

_**"Magnet Valkyrion, destroy Bakura's Hell Poemer!"**_

Bakura's monster disappeared and his Life Points went down to 2500.

_**"I still have more Life Points than you, Pharaoh!"**_

_**"Not for long..!"**_

_**"I set a monster in defence mode."**_

_**"Watch out, Bakura. Magnet Valkyrion, bring all three magnet warriors back! And now I sacrifice all three of them in order to summon Slifer the Heavens Dragon! Slifer, blow that monster away!"**_

The huge red dragon struck the face-down card with a lightning and it disappeared.

_**"My turn. Hahaha! Pharaoh, your Slifer is doomed! Black Hole!"**_

A huge black hole appeared over the arena and sucked Slifer into it.

_**"Oh no!"**_

_**"Prepare to lose!"**_

_**"Never! I summon Kuribo in defence mode."**_

_**"And you think this little wimp will protect you? HAHAHA! I summon Gelnia in attack mode. Attack!"**_

_**"Not so fast! Multiply!"**_

_**"Oops..!"**_

It was now one Kuribo - NO it were now THOUSANDS of Kuribos protecting Yugi's Life Points!

_**"Not bad. But you WILL lose!"**_

_**"Maybe not. I play Change of Heart! Gelnia, come to me. And now I sacrifice it and summon Demon Summon in attack mode! Demon Summon, reduce his Life Points to zero!"**_

The sculled giant blasted Bakura with its lightning.

Bakura's Life Points dropped to zero.

_**"NOOOOO..! How could I lose?"**_

_**"Easily!"**_

_**"Ok, Pharaoh. You won a battle but not the war. I'll be back!"**_

Bakura's Ring shone again and he fell unconscious.

_**"Well, he's finally our Bakura again - I hope so..."**_

_**"So these are the Duel Monsters?"**_

_**"I guess so."**_

_**"COOL!"**_

_**"Yeah, our digimons aren't even half that cool!"**_

_**"DAVIS!"**_

_**"Sorry, Veemon..! Hehehe..."**_

...At Tai's:

_**"Calm down, Kari. He's gone. And I won't let him come near you again, I promise!"**_

_**"Thanks, Tai. I hope you're right..."**_

_**"Ok, let's go find the others and then we must go to the Digiworld and help the problem out."**_

_**"I'll try."**_

To be continued...

------------------

Author's Notes:

Oh well... Nothing again... )

Unless you can imagine Kaiba's over-proudness and rudeness..! He actually IS that way!

I even doubt if the Digimon Emperor would ever be more self-centred and self-sufficient...


	8. Myotismon's revenge

YugiMon chapter 8 "Myotismon's Revenge":

...At Hypnos:

_**"Yamaki, please help us! We need SOMETHING to stop the evil Devimon."**_

_**"I'm not quite sure but perhaps I CAN help you... Let me think a bit..."**_

_**"Thanks a LOT!"**_

_**"Poor Leomon... I don't know where he is but I WILL rescue him! That's a promise!"**_

_**"Calm down, Jen. We will help you."**_

_**"Thanks, guys. You are my best friends."**_

...Elsewhere:

Devimon was deep in thinking – planning his revenge – when suddenly Myotismon appeared.

_**"Hey, you! When will I get my promised prize? ANSWER ME!"**_

_**"Huh? HAHAHA! Now I'm stronger than you! I don't have to give YOU anything!"**_

_**"You'll be sorry for THAT! Arukenimon, Mummymon, KILL him!"**_

Devimon realized he made a mistake – a GRAVE one...

But it was too late for him...

"And I will make use of this neat Staff, too. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HMMMM..."

It took Myotismon only a few minutes to find out how the Millennium Staff works...

Now the Chosen were in REAL danger...

...Back at Hypnos:

_**"Finally. Now we can follow that evilmon to HIS dimension!"**_

_**"Let's kick his wings! Prince Leomon, your princess is coming to rescue you! YEAH!"**_

_**"?"**_

_**"NOT AGAIN..! Jen, are you OK?"**_

_**"I'm fine. Let's go!"**_

_**"OK then."**_

...Elsewhere in Tamers Digiworld:

_**"Myotismon! What nonsense are you talking about? We won't serve you!"**_

_**"We are the FOUR DIGI-MASTERS! You must be gone insane if you believe WE would follow you!"**_

_**"HAHAHA! I don't need YOUR opinion! OBEY ME!"**_

Myotismon used the Millennium Staff and got control over Baihumon and Ebonwumon.

Zhukiaomon and Azulongmon though were too strong to be controlled but Myotismon's new servants

were enough to stop any attempt of attacking him.

...In Adventures Digiworld:

_**"We already spent five hours searching for that Devimon. Where could he be?"**_

_**"You couldn't be silent, didn't you? LOOK who we got!"**_

_**"MYOTISMON! It's even worse!"**_

_**"HEY, isn't that... the Millennium Staff? Yugi, what is going on?"**_

_**"Unfortunately I have no idea either..."**_

_**"Chosen brats! Finally I'll get rid of you! Hey, who are THOSE? Do I know you?"**_

_**"You WILL now! Blue Eyes, I call you!"**_

Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared and roared loudly.

_**"Wha...what IS THAT?"**_

_**"Black Magician, show yourself!"**_

_**"Red Eyes!"**_

Two more monsters appeared and aimed at Myotismon.

_**"Ah, I remembered. Those must be some other Duel Monsters. Am I right? How many do you have?"**_

_**"Enough to stop any idiot like that stupid creature."**_

_**"Do you think so? WRONG! My servants, attack them NOW!"**_

Myotismon's order called four more digimons – Arukenimon, Mummymon, Baihumon and Ebonwumon.

_**"Impossible! Those two are... Megas! How come THEY serve you?"**_

_**"Not JUST Megas. They are two of the four Digi-Masters! They must have fallen under Myotismon's control."**_

_**"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?"**_

_**"We came from another dimension. We are called Tamers. NOT nice to meet you."**_

_**"Enough talking! I will first destroy the Chosen and then those strange Tamers! ATTACK!"**_

Myotismon's Ultras attacked Yugi's friends' monsters while the Megas charged at the Tamers.

_**"M-A-T-R-I-X E-V-O-L-U-T-I-O-N!"**_

_**"Guilmon... TAMER MATRIX EVOLUTION to... Gallantmon!"**_

_**"Terriermon... TAMER MATRIX EVOLUTION to... MegaGargomon!"**_

_**"Renamon... TAMER MATRIX EVOLUTION to... Sakuyamon!"**_

_**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Those guys MERGED with their digimons!"**_

_**"I wish my dear Leomon would be here. Hey! Where IS he?"**_

_**"Jen! Here I am! This idiot let me free because he said I'm too weak... Let's get him!"**_

_**"CARD SLASH! LadyDevimon's Breath!"**_

Leomon spat a fireball at Myotismon but he dodged it easily.

_**"As I said – a weakling. HAHAHA!"**_

_**"Shield of the Just!"**_

_**"Gargo Missile!"**_

_**"Spirit Crusher!"**_

Tamers' attacks struck at the Megas and Baihumon collapsed. Ebonwumon followed him.

_**"That was easy. You're next!"**_

While Tamers were winning, the Duellists weren't at all...

Blue Eyes, Red Eyes and Dark Magician were destroyed in a second.

_**"Hmmm... We need another tactic."**_

_**"Agumon!"**_

_**"Gabumon!"**_

_**"Understood! Agumon... WARP DIGIVOLVE to... WarGreymon!"**_

_**"Gabumon... WARP DIGIVOLVE to... MetalGarurumon!"**_

_**"COOL!"**_

_**"Yeah, some more MEGAS! And now OURS!"**_

_**"Our turn. Veemon!"**_

_**"Wormmon!"**_

_**"Of course! Veemon... DIGIVOLVE to... ExVeemon!"**_

_**"Wormmon... DIGIVOLVE to... Stingmon!"**_

_**"ExVeemon..."**_

_**"Stingmon..."**_

_**"...D-N-A DIGIVOLVE to... Paildramon!"**_

_**"Paildramon... MEGA DIGIVOLVE to... Imperialdramon!"**_

_**"Imperialdramon... MODE CHANGE to... Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!"**_

_**"WOW! One more!"**_

_**"Myotismon, give up or we'll destroy you!"**_

_**"NEVER! You haven't seen all of my power! I have a little surprise for you! Beelzemon, come and KILL!"**_

_**"Beelzemon? He's strong... But we will stop you!"**_

_**"Rrrrr..! Darkness Claw!"**_

Beelzemon's attack nearly hit Kari but WarGreymon saved her.

_**"HEY! Pick someone YOUR own size! Like me! Terra Force!"**_

_**"You are finished! Metal Wolf Claw!"**_

_**"HA! Double Impact!"**_

Beelzemon easily stopped WarGreymon's and MetalGarurumon's attacks and hit them with his own.

Those two immediately devolved to Agumon and Gabumon.

_**"That's enough! Positron Laser!"**_

Imperialdramon's blast connected and soon there was only Impmon left of the big evilmon.

_**"So, Myotismon. ANY more?"**_

_**"That's IT! You're all dead! HAHAHA! This is my ultimate weapon! But first..."**_

_**"Yes? What ELSE, you idiot?"**_

_**"Better not insult him. He might have some more surprises..."**_

_**"We don't have time for stupid talks. Kick his butt and let's go home... if we can."**_

_**"Kaiba?"**_

_**"LOOK! Myotismon... digivolved?"**_

_**"Oh no! MaloMyotismon! Not again!"**_

_**"Now you will pay for everything! Nightmares!"**_

_**"Be careful! He's stronger than before!"**_

MaloMyotismon's attack struck Gallantmon.

Takato screamed and fell onto the ground... separated from Guilmon.

_**"Takato! No!"**_

Soon Sakuyamon and even MegaGargomon followed him.

_**"How... could we loose? We are much stronger than any MaloMyotismon."**_

_**"HAHAHA! I'm no ordinary MaloMyotismon! I'm THE MaloMyotismon! My power is endless!"**_

_**"I think I know WHAT gave you that power. You somehow obtained the Millennium Staff!"**_

_**"Are you talking about THIS?"**_

MaloMyotismon took the Staff out of his "pocket".

_**"HEY! How did you...?"**_

_**"Thanks to Devimon. Hehehe!"**_

_**"That's how he controlled those strong digimons – with the Millennium Staff!"**_

_**"Ouch... A single thought about Marik's Staff makes me shiver..."**_

_**"Joey... Calm down a bit."**_

_**"You are right. This amazing Staff gave me such power I would never dream of. And to thank you for it I will kill you FIRST! Oh, and the promised surprise. Come here, D-Reaper!"**_

_**"D-REAPER! But we terminated it long ago!"**_

_**"It's worse than ten Megas..!"**_

_**"What is that D-Reaper?"**_

_**"It's a data-deleting program – a perfect digimon-killer..!"**_

In a second they all were surrounded by the purple mass with dozens of "hands" and "blasters".

_**"Now we are doomed..."**_

_**"Oh, I almost forgot. Nightmares!"**_

The attack left Veemon and Wormmon knocked out.

_**"NOW we are truly doomed... There is no hope. He destroyed all our Megas..."**_

_**"Guys, don't give up. Maybe we still can help you. I have an idea."**_

_**"Yes, Yugi?"**_

_**"I summon Obelisk The Tormentor, Slifer The Celestial Dragon and The Winged Dragon Of Ra!"**_

The three Egyptian Gods appeared above Yugi and his friends.

_**"THAT'S huge! What are they?"**_

_**"Those are our ultimate monsters. We WILL win now!"**_

_**"Kaiba, Joey. I think we better summon our legendary dragons, too!"**_

_**"Cretias, I call you!"**_

_**"Hermos!"**_

_**"TIMEOS! Now I play this card! Dragons, show your real appearance!"**_

All three dragons flashed and changed into... swordsmen!

"These are the legendary knights of Atlantis! Now, knights, fuse into the Legendary Golden Knight!"

The huge knight was almost as big as Obelisk!

"Golden Knight, attack MaloMyotismon! Obelisk, Slifer, Ra, destroy that purple mass!"

Legendary Golden Knight sliced MaloMyotismon like a sandwich.

_**"NOOOOOOO..!"**_

And he fell apart...

But D-Reaper wasn't so easy to be defeated.

Although it shrunk a lot after the three enormous blasts, it still had enough mass to grow.

"Allow me."

Yugi grabbed the Millennium Staff and aimed with it and with his Millennium Puzzle at D-Reaper.

Both Millennium Items flashed and fired laser-like beams at the mass.

The mass exploded loudly and then started disappearing that took some ten seconds.

_**"Finally! We WON!"**_

_**"Let's go home!"**_

_**"I hope we are going to OUR home, Yugi?"**_

_**"Yes, Kaiba. I think I can open a portal with these two Items."**_

_**"Bye, everybody. It was a pleasure to meet you."**_

_**"Yeah, bye!"**_

...A bit later:

_**"Home sweet home!"**_

...Somewhere else:

THE END. ...IS IT?

---------------

Author's Notes:

I would call this chapter "a run-away end" aka I really got bored with the story.

So I quickly "ended" it and turned to some other stories.

Sorry for that..:)

I tried all my best to put all promised characters into this chapter – so it's a bit "crowded".

A wish of good luck from me as always and goodbye!

SuperVegeta aka zigmas.


End file.
